


Amore Boissen

by SanaMae



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: BDSM Scene, F/M, NSFW, Submisson, Sumt, r 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaMae/pseuds/SanaMae
Summary: Madame de Cremieux is a woman of wealth and mystic air, also she known to be in the company of men who are untitled to the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi while love me evermore is in the works of being fixed and wrote here is a one shot! Maybe I'll come back to it and go on but as is it's stands!!
> 
> Amore Boissen , love drink

In a pitch dark carriage pulled by war looking robotic horses which were destined to pull up in front of the humble appearing No. 30 Champs Elysees. It would arrive from a meeting with the fat Baron Danglers own residents this day. The apartment's Master was comfortability sitting with his long hands joined on the top of heart-shaped golden cane; in quite a compilation. The Count de Monte Cristo had just been over only to be shown a report of his financing and all seem to be according to the Count's web of phases. The tip of the sword of Monte Cristo was to be entangled into the barons life, the Count would like to know if anything was to go amiss and so he sees the Baron weekly for reports. Monte Cristo smirked gingerly under the shade of his top hat's brim. Knowing all to the well of the fate that would consume the fools who's ruined his past self and it was his life's vendetta; sweet fuel to the Count's flames. The Baron and his home wreak drunken wife was too easy, too money hungry ( and far too pampered ) to see what his plans would finally lead to. Of course, the best regards to his enemies but fate would make them pay for everything, every fine detail of his suffering. 

The Count's eyes glanced out of the tinted window seeing familiar Parisian streets past. His mind wandered into how to pass the rest of the present day; Revenge is a patient growing bloom but the days are weary. Monte Cristo thought over what his day would develop into next, then a very time-consuming idea came into his mind. Monte Cristo tapped his cane on the floorboard of the carriage, halting at the last tap from the rod of gold. The window dividing the passenger from the driver opened and the voice of his valet responded.

"Excellency." Said Bertuicco, looking back at his master from the wheel.  
"I am in need of diverting today. Take me to the Marquise de Cremieux's home." Monte Cristo ordered and thus Bertuicco turned on a street headed for the country outside of Paris. It was not a forlorn ride about fifteen minutes from that very road the Count was diverted on did his carriage rounded into the estate of the dear Marquise de Cremieux.

An open gate welcomed the Count; just like the second wife of Villefort leg's had since opened to him. Ah yes, she was once known as Heloise de Villefort not very long ago. About three months since The Count had given the mansion to Heloise to raise her son, Edouard, and stepdaughter, Valentine who also left Villefort side and was now in the Count's board of pawns. But Heloise had so much new freedom departing from her husband household under a new name. Also, the experience with Monte Cristo on the occasions he would come to her. Heloise's thought of the passion and lust mistaking it for emotions and affections all women with failing marriages do. To the Count himself he was doing what he fancied and at the moment that just so happened to be his enemy's wife. If anything it was indeed lust; primal lust and that was all he felt.

Monte Cristo's carriage parked at the stairs of the massive mansion. Now Heloise was fully the mistress of a house she always wanted to be. Ah, women and their facilities of a home controlling it at all cost. Soon as the Count came to the foreboding huge doors they cracked to show a little pale girl and brown hair with a pink tutu and a matching bow in her brown locks. Recognizing her creator the doll-like child bowed and opened the doors to move out of Monte Cristo's way. "The Mistress is upstairs at the moment, your Excellency. Shall I inform the Marquise of your arrival?"

"If you may, doll. How are you operating as of last system check?" The Count asked the child.

"Very well, sir. There are no errors with my system at all; house records show all as follows. Zero breaches; Zero tolerance of anything your Excellency finds... Distasteful." The girl giggled bringing a laced hand up to cover her tiny lips. The Count smiled at her as she leads him to the parol refreshing him with reserved wine. 

Off to relate the news to Madame Cremieux, the girl took leave of the Count as he gazed over the same part of the gallery of feminine beauty. Smoothly painted muses of artist curved women from the middle ages that the Marquise bought herself. Nude art was hung around the walls were unlike what the Count preferred the mid-rococo art era and Eastern arts. But still they were interesting to any man; seeing trimmed unclothed women even in the artwork was intending to the bubbling lust, in His Excellency. The Count reclined in his seat sipping on the wine pent up for a while longer. The Marquise was making him wait, clever woman and so he would by swirling his drink in growing but familiar silence. The little girl returned in a haste knowing that the Count was not one for games at the least.

The doll was quick to bow and speaks her orders. "My mistress is in her chambers and wishes for you to join her if your Excellency would grace her." 

The Count stood and went pass the robotic child, climbing up the twisted staircase to Cremieux's chambers that smelled so aromatic. Incense burned in three small bronzed cauldrons with cutouts of stars billowing grey smoke filling the air. Pillows and rugs woven in rich designs were tossed around the floor leading up to the bed where the Marquess de Cremieux laid. The blonde haired woman sat with her arms stretched over the pillows along the head of the oval bed, legs tucked in and one hand held a cigarette. Heloise's dress left nothing to the imagination, sheer dark fabric making a v to exposed her chest with gold fasteners. Her hair was held back a pearl barrette out of her clear and alluring gaze. Those pools of dim blue were ever so tempting to the Count. She puffed on her cig a few times then put in out in the ash try on the antique side table that belonged to her husband's first wife.  
"Good evening, your Excellency, I am overjoyed you stopped by to see me. It's been on - a week or two since you were here last." Heloise said mischievously. 

The Count loosened the cord of his cape at her playful voice letting it roll off his shoulders. He then sat on a stool nearby to remove his boots dropping them with a loud thump onto the floor. The Count unbuttons his slick woolen coat and folding it up placing on the stool. Heloise's eyes shined at the Count's actions, her hand dipped under her left breast to bringing out a small silver vile. The Count paused from removing his shirt and decolletage to observe her little bottle, the pink shine of her plump and needy lips stood out more though. 

"What is that, my dear Cremieux?" He asked. Heloise sat up with a small cheeky smirk leaning up towards the Count letting him see her healthy cleavage as clear as day.

"It is a love potion, for you and I." Heloise said proudly for the matter of fact. The Count frowned he supposed it would be not far from her to poison him and he slightly cringes from the word love; nothing he felt for Heloise was close to love. "I may be one for poison but I promise, Count, on the life of my only child that simply this will let us... Be more tuned to our bodies. I never want to lose my master." Heloise confirmed to him, serious but still a little inviting smile was on her mug. The Count started to untie his necktie and nodded but his hand movements were slowed.

" I would hope so Madame, I am very fond of Edouard and would hate to lose him to this experiment." He said as his first button was undone then down the line of gold buttons to expose his chest. 

Heloise's breathing picked up lifting her breasts ever so slightly seeing the marks of the Chateau D'If's going down the Count's toned tight torso. He undid his trousers and claimed the bed up to Heloise, her legs spread so he could slither up to her lips. The kiss was powered by the Count pressing deeply with grounded longing; commanding his tongue into Heloise's mouth to tangle with her own. His lips covered hers with an abundance of passion already jolting through him. Heloise's made tiny noises as his groin rubbed against her sex; making it start soaking onto his open black pants from his usual foreplay. Heloise's fingers caught in the Count's ebony mane slicking through the locks as if they were slick with each tongue battling with the other.

Heloise's head pulled back to start sipping the potion then offering it to Monte Cristo. She poured it in-between his lips the thickness of herbal liquid went down his throat. The Count felt a bit of a buzz as if he had more than a half a glass of wine but his lust increased straight away. His hand went up under her tunic to her breasts to massage them slowly and carefully. The Count's chilly hands started forming small teases to her nipples his dark sharp nails making them perky. At the same time his cock ripened quickly for the task, the Count was sighing against her mouth feeling himself grow. His lip smoothed over hers, smacking tuned to their want and devious desires of each others flesh. 

Heloise broke the kissing madness by turning her head to the side putting some light pressure on the Count's shoulders for him to lay on his back which he gladly did. Her fingertips slid over the grooves of muscle to grip the Count's stiff cock, her hand skillfully jerking it off. She moved her hand steady making the Count sigh settling his head back in the pillows. His gaze was on his girth blue cock, his foreskin being bunched up over his pink large tip to be pulled back. Heloise handle was gentle but fast with it, his sounds were only loud enough for her ears only. That deep sensual voice broken into strained pants and his face tensing up at every single stroke was intoxicating for Heloise.

"Like it when I make you feel like a man, you like it when I mess with your prick. Yes master, just like that....hmm." Heloise whispered to the Count's pointed earlobe making him moan out as she stroked and thumbed his cock head. He pushed his hips up in Heloise's hand making a bead of semen come. The Count gasped and shut his eyes letting a stream of his juice leak down his shaft into his black bush of pubic hair. Just a tad went over Heloise's fingers making her extra excited of the effects of the potion on them. 

A pang of lust spread in her abdomen, seeing her lover already so ready and able. Unlike her husband who was often always limp, unloving and whose cruelty was felt. Her mouth sank to the dick, tickling the edge of the tip with her tongue gazing upward at him and sucking on his inflamed organ. Heloise tasted his salty release swallowing and licking it off his erection along with a thick vein. The Count mismatched eyes flew open and his head fell back looking up into the canopy of snowy white groaning audibly in exclamation the more she took in. His hand landing on Heloise's bun her soft hair was invaded by his nails pacing her intake of his length. The Count sucked on his bottom lip and small grunts rose from his dried throat. He gazed down at Heloise who was giving him a fever of lust as she engulfed his organ wholly. He panted moving his narrow hips up making her gag reflex sound off. But she still went on, wanting it perfectly hard and tend to. Also playing with the Count like this and seeing his face broken in desire - it was all hers. She grasped his hips going as fast as she was allowed, though the Count was no longer as controlling his nails were lazily tangled as he panted and starting to moan out. 

Heloise's head popped up and the Count paused looking at her still covered chest. She smirked looking to her shoulder taking a strap and removing it. Sighting her large pale breasts and thick curved hips along with a toned stomach made the count lick his lips as her dress was thrown to the side. He leaned up to suck her right nipple as Heloise rolled the Count's shirt from his broad shoulders.

"Yes... Come Excellency, I want you dearly. Every day I wait patiently for you to arrive to do... Ah, your will." Heloise's hand took the Count's placing in very secret place making his lips hum. His fingers slid over silky pink puffy skin and shoved two inside her, Heloise's hips come down on the welcoming them with tiny gasps. The Count pumped them in with her hips meeting the demand. Now he could play with her before he got it over with. But his mind was fogged by the passion of love... Passion drink he just wanted to burst; his cock aching for release. The Count removed his fingers and met his lovers pucked lips, teeth, and tongues swirling together. When they looked at each other as if in unison they smirked. Heloise moved to get on elbows and knees as the count took off his slacks.

The count was now gloriously nude behind the young Madame Villefort pushing into her. It made Heloise groan out as he slid pass ripples of muscle breathless aggressively thrusting completely into her. The movements caused liquid to gush out in a powerful spray and Heloise's lips released a moan. Heloise strapped on the Count's cock, making him suck in the air “Now please sir; Count I need to come so badly... Oh... Ah god please."  
“Shut up, I’m not done yet a woman- be still.” the Count grunted steady with his movements, his sack hitting Heloise's mound. She wanted his cock in her mouth once more but something ball-shaped went in-between her jaws. It was the count's decolletage and then her hands were tied with the Count's belt as he stilled inside of her, he huffed 

“Good and quite, now I’ll take you in peace.” The Count's tone was mocking and his pace was to teasing inside of that sweet hole. 

The woman hummed spit seeping into the necktie moving her hips towards him. Then the Count propelled in and groaned, her eyes went immensely large and it happened. Heloise arched moaning loudly (shushed somewhat by the necktie) sweat dripping from her temples and her legs trembling in an instance. The Count powerfully strikes her on the ass and pulled her by the hair to whisper in her ear.

“You whore, did I tell you to do that?” the Count said in a menacing tone, cold lips then take her earlobe to give a bite with his fangs. Heloise shakes her head frantically and mumbles something remorsefully but all the while shaking as she orgasmed. He slammed back into her with his head tilting back; the Count's long midnight tresses dangling out of his charming face, pulling back and pushing in deep against the Madame's ass. 

His eyes watch his cock enter and exit, wet from Heloise orgasm making his length slide in seamlessly. The Count started to pant feeling his lover's tunnel flexed around him as she was taken over and she began to sag sighing each time he thrust in. Heloise's back muscles relaxed as the Count dragged his long black nails from her neck to her lower back; in-between her bound arms. His nails made her gasp through the cloth in her mouth. The Count's hands trace her sides to grasped Heloise's heavy breasts. They were perfect plump smoothed pale lumps and her nipples tightened in his freezing palms. 

He squeezes them roughly rocking his narrow hips in rapidly and his eyes shut with a small grunt. Finally, a few quick sharp pumps and the Count began to spill holding firmly on to Heloise's curved hips. He was bucking his seed deep into her lushes womb. His chest was now hovering over the married woman's gosling sweaty back as he finished. The Count panted his arms holding him, stretched at her sides hovering over Heloise who was catching her breath as well. He sits Heloise up on her knees slowly and tenderly to untie her also the Count removes the cloth from her mouth. 

“Thank you for the comfort, Madame.” The Count kissed her neck down to her shoulder. His hand traveled over her naked belly holding her to his chest. Heloise nods feeling a delightful chill in his touch. Lazily and exhausted she tucked her head under The Count's chin under that familiar goatee of his. Her arms wrapped loosely around his waist smelling his worn cologne from his earlier trip that day.

“Oh… how long can you stay, Excellency?” Heloise thoughts went to His Excellency's company. Being the only man to be an amazing lover to Heloise but also kind to her small precious son. She was more estranged from the world she had lived in for very long miserable years with Gerard, that old pig. Thanks to the man who now embraced Heloise's warm fluttering body and given her the world.  
“Not more than a day perhaps two. But we have all tonight to be together, be extremely close ... don't you think my dear Madame." The Count said teasingly. His hands moving up her belly to her swelling breasts and he lowered his lips to suck on her neck, drinking her soft sweet flesh. Heloise blushed and sighed as his icy fingers cradle her tits, “Yes sir.”


End file.
